Talk:Zoë Rivas/@comment-4127080-20160927053720
I still not a fan of her but is for personally reasons. She reminds me of the girl who use to bully me. Even if I like Holly J and Paige, they have bullied people to but I didn't took it personally because I couldn't relate to their victims. While I do relate to Maya a lot, which is why Zoe treated her like shit it trigger so many memories because I relate to Maya. I felt I was being bullied all over again. Plus I was going through some shit at that time too so it did a lot of triggering. Which is why I was defended her. The difference between me and Maya, is I would rather hug a cactus then have Tristan make me called it truce. It sounds 10 times less painful because atleast the cactus can't help who it hurts. I'm not a hyprocrite because I don't forgive the bullies even if I will never see them again. The girl who died in my freshman year. I thought that I forgave her but after giving it a lot of thought the only thing I felt was pity not forgiviness. I feel bad for her dying I wouldn't wish this in my worst enemy and I only add her in the video yearbook for her friends sake. I figure out that I don't forgive her because I'm still angry at her the way she treated me. Just because she is dead doesn't give me a reason to forgive her. She treated me so bad that when I heard she got hit and was dying. I was so jealous that I wish it was me who got hit and died because she made me hate my life more than I already did. I know if it was me who got hit, she would be making jokes about it. I also don't forgive the other girls who treated me like shit even if they show that they are nicer too me. One year of them being nice to me doesn't fix if the years they treated me like shit. Even if they did said I'm sorry, well sorry doesn't change the pain that I felt back then so what's the point of forgiviness. I believe in forgiviness because I know the people that love you make mistakes but I say the people I love you and I know those girls don't love me so there is no point of me to forgive give them. I don't fully believe in what people say forgiviness makes you feel better because I know I won't feel better or give me strenght if I forgave them, not even close. Sorry if I did this more of a rant about myself instead of Zoe. Like I said before I could relate to Maya, so it brought personally feeling to me when she bullied her. So the reason while I dislike her is nothing to do with fangirl reasons. I hope I don't sound like the people who still hate Jenna for stealing KC from Clare. However, I hate my bullies but I dislike Zoe. Maybe I might like her if I forgive my bullies but hell will freeze over before then because I can't forgive people who cause me so much pain and I won't.